doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald była towarzyszem Jedenastego Doktora i Dwunastego Doktora. Wcześniej znana była jako "niemożliwa" ze względu na ilość spotkań w linii czasowej Doktora oraz Clary, gdzie we dwóch widział, jak ona umiera. Pomimo zapewnienia ze strony medium Emmy Greyling i skaneru TARDIS, że Clara to tylko "zwyczajna dziewczyna", Doktor nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest to prawda i uznał ją "za jedyną zagadkę wartą rozwiązania". Będąc zwyczajną, nastoletnią ludzką dziewczyną z 21 wieku, Clara postanowiła wskoczyć w linię czasową Doktora w jego grobowcu na Trenzalore, aby odwrócić szkody, które zostały spowodowane w jego linii czasowej przez Wielką Inteligencję. Spowodowało to, że wichry czasu stworzyły milion kopii Clary, które zostały rozprzestrzenione po jego linii czasowej. Po wydarzeniach na Trenzalore, Clara została zwyczajną nauczycielką w szkole, chociaż wciąż podróżowała z Doktorem. Clara spotkała sekretne i dziesiąte wcielenie Doktora.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Była przy nim, kiedy zregenerował się w Dwunastego Doktora i wciąż z nim podróżowała.([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]], ''Głęboki oddech'') Spotkała swojego kolegę z pracy, w którym również się zakochała ze wzajemnością - Danny'ego Pinka. Niestety, straciła go w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku samochodowego. Starała się go jednak przywrócić do życia, ale nie udało jej się pomimo wszelkich prób.([[Wnętrze Daleka|TV:Wnętrze Daleka]], ''Woźny'', ''Ciemna woda'', ''Śmierć w niebie'') Biografia Dzieciństwo Clara Oswald przyszła na świat 23 listopada 1986 roku([[Śmierć w niebie|TV:Śmierć w niebie]]) w Lancashire([[Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS|TV:Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS]]), a dokładniej w Blackpool, Anglii.([[Robot z Sherwood|TV:Robot z Sherwood]]). Po raz pierwszy spotkała Jedenastego Doktora, kiedy jako dziecko przez przypadek kopnęła piłkę w jego głowę.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]). Uwielbiała chodzić do niedzielnej szkółki, gdzie uczyła ją "miła pani nauczycielka" w małej, kościelnej salce, gdzie pachniało dębem i były różne obrazki na ścianach.([[Into the Nowhere (proza)|PROZA:Into the Nowhere]]). Kilka lat później, Clara ponownie spotkała Jedenastego Doktora, który był smutny, ponieważ jej nie znalazł. Jednakże, żadne z nich nie zdało sobie sprawy z własnych tożsamości. Myślała, że idea istnienia "przeznaczenia" była obskurna. Jako dziecko, zawsze gubiła swoje rzeczy: jej "najlepszy ołówek", plecak szkolny, jej zabawki, czy jej mojo. Kiedykolwiek coś zgubiła, zawsze szła do cichego pomieszczenia i zamykała oczy,a następnie znajdowała to, co zgubiła. Raz poradziła Doktorowi, by tak poszukał swojej przyjaciółki nie wiedząc, że to właśnie o nią cały czas chodzi. Mama Clary, Ellie Oswald powiedziała dziewczynce, aby nie rozmawiała z obcymi. Pomimo tego ostrzeżenia, i tak rozmawiała z Doktorem.([[Dzwony Świętego Jana: Prequel|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana: Prequel]]) Jej najgorszą obawą, jako dziecka było to, że się zgubi. Podczas Święta Bankowego odwiedzała z rodzicami plażę Blackpool, najgorsze koszmary stały się prawdą. Zgubiła się, jednak szybko została odnaleziona przez mamę. Ellie utuliła ją i powiedziała, że zawsze znajdzie swoją córkę, nieważne, co by się działo.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Clara była załamana po śmierci swojej Mamy 5 marca 2005 roku. Jej tata, Dave Oswald pocieszał ją podczas pogrzebu. Doktor patrzył na to tylko z daleka.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Zostanie nianią Clara pewnego razu przeszła koło grobu swojego 19-wiecznego ja, który trochę zarósł.([[Bałwany|TV:Bałwany]]) Chciała podróżować po świecie po skończeniu uniwersytetu. Zanim wyjechała, spędziła tydzień u znajomych w Chiswick, Londyn jako niania dla ich dzieci, Artiego i Angie Maitlandów. Pani Maitland umarła w tym tygodniu, a jak to Doktor wywnioskował, Clara czuła, że jest potrzebna im pomoc i opieka nad dziećmi. Spotkanie z Jedenastym Doktorem Clara miała bardzo znikomą wiedzę na temat Internetu. Kiedy próbowała się połączyć z Wi-Fi w domu Maitlandów, ułożyła sobie krótką grę słów, która mogłaby pomóc jej zapamiętać hasło do logowania - rycbar. Jej sposób na zapamiętanie brzmiał: Biegnij mądry chłopcze i pamiętaj (Run you clever boy and remember). Zadzwoniła na numer infolinii, który dostała od kobiety w sklepie, dodzwaniając się do Jedenastego Doktora w roku 1207. Chciał jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu, jednak Clara połączyła się z siecią Wi-Fi stworzoną przez Wielką Inteligencję, zbierając żniwa z ludzi. Łyżkogłowy, przyjmując wygląd postaci z Summer Fals, pochłonął dane Clary i załadował ją do chmury. Proces był niekompletny, kiedy Doktor odkrył, jak wygląda sytuacja. Dzięki temu był w stanie cofnąć jej dane i przywrócić ją z powrotem do świata żywych. Clara odkryła, że jej inteligencja została niesamowicie zwiększona przez to zdarzenie. thumb|left|Clara na motorze z [[Jedenasty Doktor|Jedenastym Doktorem]] Użyła swoich nowych zdolności, by włamać się do systemu Wielkiej Inteligencji używając pseudonimu Oswin. Odkryła, że ich lokacja to Shard, zanim została ponownie ściągnięta, tym razem z sukcesem. Doktor ściągnął ponownie całą chmurę, tym razem ze wszystkimi, przywracając Clarę raz jeszcze. Zaprosił ją do wspólnego podróżowania, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu, by przyszedł jutro i spróbował jeszcze raz zapytać ją o to.([[Dzwony Świętego Jana|TV:Dzwony Świętego Jana]]) Podróże z Jedenastym Doktorem Kiedy Doktor wrócił po nią, czekała z niecierpliwością na spotkanie z Doktorem i TARDIS. Wybiegła bardzo szybko, gdy tylko Doktor zapukał do drzwi. Kiedy Doktor spytał ją, gdzie chciałaby się udać, przez moment nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, jednak szybko zdecydowała się "na coś wspaniałego". Zabrał ją na Festiwal Oferowania. thumb|left|Clara opowiada [[Akhaten|Staremu Bogowi historię liścia jej Mamy, i o przyszłości, która nigdy nie nastąpiła.]]Gdy tam docierają, zwiedzą różnego rodzaju stoiska i oglądają festiwal. Kiedy Merry Gejelh, która została pocieszona przez Clarę i nakłoniona do zaśpiewania długiej piosenki zostaje porwana przez Mumię, Clara i Doktor ruszają na ratunek jej. W trakcie trwania ich misji, Clara została zmuszona, by oddać pierścionek swojej Mamy, który posiadał ogromną wartość sentymentalną. Ażeby pokonać Akhatena, musiała oddać jeszcze coś bardziej cennego: liścia, który spowodował, że jej rodzice się zeszli, "najważniejszy liść w całej historii ludzkiej". Po uratowaniu wszystkich na planecie, w podzięce odzyskała swój pierścionek. Po ich pierwszej wspólnej przygodzie, Doktor podrzucił ją z powrotem do domu w Londynie, który wydawał jej się trochę inny.([[Pierścienie Akhatenu|TV:Pierścienie Akhatenu]]) Na ich następną przygodę, Doktor zamiast wylądować w Las Vegas, jak planowali, wylądowali na Firebird, sowieckiej łodzi podwodnej w okolicach bieguna północnego w roku 1983. Kiedy Doktor zajął się ratowaniem tonącej łodzi podwodnej, TARDIS włączyła swój tryb bezpieczeństwa i zniknęła. thumb|left|[[Skaldak trzymający Clarę za głowę.]] Znaleźli Lodowego Wojownika, Wielkiego Marshalla, Skaldaka, który został przyniesiony na pokład łodzi. Doktor starał się namówić załogę, by była miła dla niego, jednakże Podporucznik Stepashin oszołomił Skaldaka. Doktor rozkazał załodze uwięzić Skaldaka. Clara została wysłana do niego, by z nim porozmawiać i przemówić mu do rozsądku za pomocą Doktora, niestety nieskutecznie. Skaldakowi udało się uciec i wziąć Clarę, jako zakładnika, grożąc, że wystrzeli pociski nuklearne. Za namową Clary oraz Doktora udało mu się wyperswadować ten pomysł z głowy. Skaldak został zabrany z powrotem przez Statek Lodowych Wojowników z powrotem do domu. Doktor przyznał się, że musiał włączyć system bezpieczeństwa i TARDIS znajduje się na biegunie południowym. Ku uciesze Clary, Doktor poprosił kapitana łodzi o podrzucenie ich tam.([[Zimna wojna|TV:Zimna wojna]]) thumb|right|Doktor i Clara w [[Dom Caliburn|domu Caliburn]]Doktor zabrał Clarę do domu Caliburn, gdzie mieszkał Alec Palmer, który wierzył, że jest nawiedzony przez "Duchy ze Studni" przez wiele lat. Nie mówiąc nic Clarze, wziął ją ze sobą tam, by porozmawiać z medium Emmą Grayling, by odkryć kim jest Clara. Doktor użył fotografii, by wyjaśnić, że ten duch to w rzeczywistości jest Hila Tacorien, podróżnik z przyszłości, który został zamknięty w miniaturowym wszechświecie uciekając przed Krzywym Mężczyzną. Doktor użył kryształu z Metebelis III, aby Emma mogła otworzyć portal do miniaturowego wszechświata. Gdy się tam znalazł, uratował Hildę, jednak sam został w tyle zamknięty. Clara pokłóciła się z interfejsem głosowym TARDIS, kiedy dziewczyna chciała uratować Doktora, a TARDIS martwiła się o siebie samą. Kiedy okazało się, że Hila jest daleką krewną Aleca i Emmy, Doktor zrozumiał, czym jest Krzywy Mężczyzna. Chciał spotkać się z inną istotą zamieszkującą ten dom. Od razu wszedł z Clarą do TARDIS i wrócili do miniaturowego świata po niego.([[Kryjówka|TV:Kryjówka]]) Doktor i Clara ustalili ze sobą umowę: będzie on odpierał ją co środę, a potem będą różnego rodzaju przygody. Niestety, nie mogłaby zostać w TARDIS na stałe, ponieważ ma też ziemskie obowiązki.([[Srebrny koszmar|TV:Srebrny koszmar]]) Linie czasowe w TARDIS thumb|left|Doktor chce, aby Clara nauczyła się żyć w zgodzie z [[TARDIS]]Podczas próby nauczenia Clary sterowania TARDIS, wehikuł czasu został złapany przez pole magnetyczne z okrętu ratowniczego prowadzonego przez Braci Van Baalen. Przyszła wersja Doktora przybyła przez szczeliną czasową i dała mu pilot magnetyczny z przyciskiem, na którym było napisane "DUŻY PRZYJAZNY PRZYCISK". Powstrzymał on przyciąganie pola magnetycznego staktu, uciekając Van Baalensom i unikając zniszczenia silnika. Doktor powiedział Clarze, że dwa dni w przestrzeni zostały skompresowane w jeden. Doktor spytał Clarę, czy czuje się bezpiecznie podróżując z nim, na co dziewczyna po długiej wymianie zdań, odpowiedziała twierdząco. ([[Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS|TV:Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS]]) W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, TARDIS została sukcesywnie złapana przez Braci Van Baalen, powodując, że TARDIS zmieszała przeszłość z przyszłością. W całym tym zamieszaniu, Doktorowi udało się dobrnąć do TARDIS, jednakże Clarze niestety nie. Oparzyła się o pilot magnetyczny, który w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach pojawił się w TARDIS. I zanim zauważyła, została oddzielona od Doktora. W środku, podróżowała po pokojach w TARDIS, uciekając przed czasowymi zombie, które chciały ją skrzywdzić. W końcu dotarła do biblioteki TARDIS. Przeczytała tutaj książkę o tytule Historia Wojny Czasu i odkryła jego prawdziwe imię. thumb|right|"Myślę, że boję się ciebie bardziej teraz niż czegokolwiek na tej TARDIS"Podróżowała dalej po TARDIS, aż w końcu natknęła się na kopię panelu sterowania TARDIS. W końcu została przeniesiona do kolejnego panelu kontrolnego, gdzie spotkała się z powrotem z Doktorem oraz Bramem i Trickym Van Baalenami. Doktor wyłączył autodestruktor powierzchni TARDIS i zdał sobie sprawę, że pilot magnetyczny zdążył namieszać powodując wielofunkcyjność silnika. W trakcie drogi "do środka TARDIS", uciekali przed czterema czasowymi zombie trafiając do pokoju klasztornego, gdzie w końcu odkryli, czym są te zombie. Są nimi. Doktorowi udało się oszukać zombie i spowodować ich własną śmierć za pomocą Oka Harmonii. Doktor i Clara pobiegli do serca TARDIS. Tutaj Doktor wyjawił Clarze sekret, o jej wyjątkowości, kilku wcieleniach i jej śmierciach. Doktor odkrył, że oparzenia na ręce Clary tworzą napis "WIELKI PRZYJAZNY PRZYCISK". Doktor zrozumiał wówczas, że muszą cofnąć się do momentu katastrofy i włączyć pilot pola magnetycznego, który spowodował oparzenia na ręce Clary i jednocześnie to on może zatrzymać katastrofę. Doktor przeszedł przez szczelinę czasową i wręczył swojej wersji z przeszłości pilot, która go użyła i skutecznie zapobiegła katastrofie. Spowodowało to też, że Clara zapomniała imienia Doktora. Doktor nie chciał, by dziewczyna poszła szukać jego imienia, ponieważ miał bardzo ważny sekret powiązany z nim. ([[Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS|TV:Podróż do wnętrza TARDIS]]) Ta przygoda, chociaż zanegowana, została wspomniana przez Clarę, kiedy TARDIS miała wyciek energii. ([[Imię Doktora|TV:Imię Doktora]]) Dalsze przygody thumb|left|Doktor i Clara badają Sweetville.Doktor i Clara przenieśli się do Yorkshire w 1983 roku do małego miasteczka, Sweetville, gdzie burmistrzem była Winifred Gillyflower z jej tajemniczym przyjacielem. Kiedy badali sytuację w mieście, zostali zabrani przez podwładnych Winifred do lochów, gdzie znaleźli tajemniczą, czerwoną maź zwaną "Karmazynową grozą". Clara została skutecznie pochłonięta przez materię i umieszczona w szklanej kopule, podobnie, jak pozostali, którzy to przeszli i oczekują na chory plan Gillyflower. Po tym, jak Jenny Flint uratowała Doktora przed byciem więzionym w rękach Adę Gillyflower, udało im się odnaleźć Clarę. Doktor rozbił kopułę, wyciągnął Clarę z jej więzienia i przywrócił do ludzkich rozmiarów. Clara, Doktor i Jenny wyruszają w trójkę, by w końcu pokonać pannę Gillyflower w jednej z wieży znajdujących się w mieście. Panna Gillyflower wraz z jej tajemniczym partnerem - czerwoną pijawką, panem Sweet. Planowali razem wystrzelić w atmosferę rakietę, która by rozprzestrzeniła "Karmazynową Grozę" wokół całego świata, eliminując wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie byliby w stanie przetrwać jadu. Clara rozwaliła krzesło na panelu kontrolnym panny Gillyflower, zapobiegając wystrzeleniu rakiety. Po tym, jak karmazynowa groza została usunięta całkowicie z rakiety, panna Gillyflower groziła zabiciem Doktora oraz Clary. Została postrzelona przez Straxa i upadła na ziemię, umierając w agonii z powodu poważnych obrażeń. Panna Gillyflower zmarła, a pan Sweet został zabity przez Adę, córkę panny Gillyflower. Doktor zabrał Clarę z powrotem do 21 wieku do domu rodziny Maitlandów. Angie i Artie, dzieci, którymi się opiekowała, zobaczyli zdjęcia z jej przygody z Doktorem na laptopie Clary i odkryli, kim ona jest tak naprawdę: podróżnikiem czasowym. Oglądając zdjęcia, Clara zobaczyła jedno ze swoich poprzednich żyć, Clarę Oswald w wiktoriańskim Londynie. Dotarł odo niej, że wyglądają idealnie tak samo i miejsce w którym zdjęcie zostało zrobione wyglądało inaczej. Clara zaczęła podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak. Zanim mogła zbadać sprawę do końca, dzieci zaczęły męczyć ją, by zabrała ich w podróż poprzez czas i przestrzeń, inaczej powiedzą swojemu tacie sekret Clary. Z braku innej opcji, Clara zgodziła się. ([[Karmazynowa groza|TV:Karmazynowa groza]]) thumb|right|Clara zabija Cybermana Doktor zabrał Clarę, Angie i Artiego do opuszczonego parku rozrywki, Cudowny Świat Hedgewicka, gdzie Angie i Artie zostali porwani przez Cybermana po przebudzeniu go z długiego snu. Doktor wybrał Clarę na dowodzącą w karze pluton, ruchu linii oporu przeciwko Cybermanom. A sam Doktor rozpoczął grę w szachy z Cyber - planowaczem, Panem Clever. Doktor wygrał ewentualną partię szachową i pokonał Cybermenów, ratując wszystkich. Ich zaginiony cesarz, Ludens Nimrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff XLI okazał się być nikim innym, jak ich nowym przyjacielem - Porridgem i uaktywnił bombę, która mogła zniszczyć całą planetę. Przywołał swój statek, ratując wszystkich ludzi, a Cybermenów zostawiając w tyle. Doktor odstawił z powrotem Clarę, Angie i Artiego do domu po całej przygodzie. ([[Srebrny koszmar|TV:Srebrny koszmar]]) thumb|left|Clara w [[Linia czasowa|linii czasowej Doktora]] Jakiś czas później, Clara będąc w domu dostała list od Vastry obsmarowany środkiem nasennym, który zabrał dziewczyną na "rozmowę konferencyjną". Tutaj, dowiedziała się, że Clarence DeMarco, morderca powiedział: "Doktor ma sekret. Wiesz o tym. Taki, którzy zabierze ze sobą do grobu. I został odkryty", przytoczyła Vastra, wspominając współrzędne, gdzie znajduje się grób Doktora. Rozmowa została przerwana przez Whisper Manów, próbujących zabić Jenny. River obudziła Vastrę i Straxa, a chwilę później pojawiła się Wielka Inteligencja, używając twarzy Waltera Simeona, mówiąc Clarze, że jeśli Doktor chce uratować swoich przyjaciół - musi pojawić się na Trenzalore tam, gdzie jest jego grób. Gdy się obudziła z konferencji, River wciąż była z nią połączona. Używając telepatycznych zdolności, by zdobyć współrzędne, Doktor i Clara wyruszyli na Trenzalore, przekraczając linię czasową Doktora. Wielka Inteligencja już tam czekała, chcąc wejść do grobu Doktora, którym była ogromna, wielka, umierającą TARDIS z przyszłości. Wchodząc do zniszczonej TARDIS za pomocą tajemniczego przejścia, Clara zaczęła sobie przypominać wymazaną linię czasową, gdzie Doktor powiedział jej o spotkaniu z nią w przeszłości, kilku życiach, które posiadała. Kiedy dotarli do grobu, Wielka Inteligencja chciała, by Doktor powiedział swoje swoje prawdziwe imię, jednak ten odmówił. River zrobiła to za niego, otwierając grób. W środku, Wielka Inteligencja wskoczyła do linii czasowej Doktora, zmieniając bieg historii i wszystkie zwycięstwa Doktora stały się jego porażkami. Wszechświat zaczął powoli umierać, a wszyscy ludzie i cywilizacje, które Doktor ocalił - zaczęły być niszczone. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Clara zrobiła to, co miała zrobić. Powiedziała do Doktora: "Biegnij, mądry chłopcze i pamiętaj.", a następnie wbiegła w linię czasową Doktora, rozprzestrzeniając się na miliony, miliardy jej wersji poprzez czas i przestrzeń. Doprowadziło to do stworzenia osoby, która ciągle ratowała Doktora. W międzyczasie, Jedenasty Doktor również zdecydował się wskoczyć w swoją linię czasową, by ją uratować. Kiedy usłyszała znajomy, uspokajający głos, podeszła do niego. Kiedy mieli już opuścić linię czasową Doktora, zobaczyła inkarnację, której nigdy nie spotkała. Ta wersja była tą, która złamała obietnicę związaną z imieniem "Doktor". Clara i Jedenasty odchodzą, kiedy tajemniczy Doktor obserwuje ich, gdy odchodzą. ([[Imię Doktora|TV:Imię Doktora]]) Po powrocie, Clara pamiętała tylko część wydarzeń z poprzednich żyć. Były one rozmazane. Niektóre uznała za sen. ([[Into the Nowhere (proza)|PROZA:Into the Nowhere]]) Zostanie nauczycielem thumb|left|Clara stara się opanować klasę na swoim pierwszym dniu w [[Szkoła Coal Hill|szkole Coal Hill]]Po powrocie na ziemię, Clara zdecydowała się zaprzestać opieki nad dziećmi Maitlandów i podjęła pracę w szkole Coal Hill, chociaż nie sądziła, że będzie w stanie nauczyć czegokolwiek te dzieci. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Przynajmniej podczas jednej lekcji, straciła panowanie nad klasą i zaczęła wygrażać się, rzucając słowa na wiatr. Ta nauczka pomogła jej w późniejszej przygodzie. ([[Głęboki oddech|TV:Głęboki oddech]]) Clara podróżowała z Jedenastym Doktorem po zajęciach w szkole czasami. była nawet z nim, kiedy TARDIS została przetransportowana na drodze powietrznej przez UNIT do Galerii Narodowej. Na miejscu poznała Kate Stewart i zobaczyła obraz, przedstawiający wydarzenia z Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. Poszła z Zygonem, udającym Kate do Czarnego Archiwum. Prawdziwa szefowa UNIT-u została jednak zamknięta. Używając kodu, wyskrobanego na ścianie w Tower of London, Clara uaktywniła transporter czasowy kapitana Jacka Harknessa i uciekła Zygonom do 1562 roku. Tutaj, spotkała Doktora z Wojny Czasów, Dziesiątego Doktora oraz spotkała jego przyszłą żonę, Królową Elżbietę I. thumb|"Zrób to, co zawsze. Bądź Doktorem."Ujrzała Gallifreyańską architekturę w postaci obrazu z ostatnich dni Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. Kiedy Doktor z Wojny Czasu wrócił do swoich czasów, by uaktywnić Moment, Clara powiedziała pozostałym dwóm Doktorom, że widziała w jego oczach coś, czego jeszcze nie spotkała. Cała przyszłość ciągle zależy od starej inkarnacji Doktora. Podróżowała pomimo blokady czasowej i poprosiła Doktorów, by jeszcze raz się zastanowili, czy naprawdę chcą zniszczyć Gallifrey. Była obecna, kiedy Doktor zmienił historię, ratując Gallifrey. Wracając na ziemię, spotkała tajemniczego kustosza, nie będąc świadomą, że było w nim coś niezwykłego. Pożegnała się z poprzednimi Doktorami, a swojego pocałowała w policzek. Clara odwiedziła Czarne Archiwum dwukrotnie, jednak jej wspomnienia są tylko z jednej wizyty. W wyniku nie pamiętania pierwszej wizyty, miała już dostęp do środka podczas drugiej wizyty. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) W którymś momencie swojego życia, Clara miała lekcje taekwondo po zajęciach. ([[Robot z Sherwood|TV:Robot z Sherwood]]) W którymś momencie, Clara odwiedziła Baghdad w 1930 z Doktorem. Clara i Amy Johnson zostały zaatakowane przez piaskowe istoty, które przybrały ich kształt. Clara starała się pokonać ich poprzez popchnięcie hotelowego wózka w stronę istot. Spowodowało to jedynie tyle, że Clara oraz Amy mogły uciec w czerwonym samochodzie. Kiedy jechały, by spotkać się z Doktorem u Omana, piaskowe kreatury dogoniły je. Nadal przybierały kształt dziewcząt, jednak Clara i Amy zgubiły je. Kiedy Doktor i Omar wybiegli na ulicę, dziewczyny akurat przyjechały. Doktor oraz Omar wskoczyli do samochodu i odjechali stamtąd, jednakże ich droga nie potrwała zbyt długo. Wkrótce na swojej ścieżce spotkali Arnolda Brandshawa ze swoim nowym, potężnym ramieniem. Arnold z kolei przedstawił ich Koragattcie. Doktor skwitował to jedynie tym, że będą potrzebowali większego fezu. Doktor, Amy, Omar i Clara zdecydowali się wycofać, kiedy Koragatta pozbawił życia bezmyślne, piaskowe kopie Clary i Amy. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak pozbywa się insektów podobnych do siebie. Doktor powiedział Omarowi, że to jest właśnie ten potwór, któego szukał po tym, jak Omar oberwał z promienia. Koragotta zgodził się, że umysł Doktora jest o wiele bardziej potężniejszy i jeśli Doktor zgodzi się, aby Koragotta wszedł do jego umysłu, wtedy oszczędzi Omara. Arnold ujawnił swój plan - chciał znowu latać,i pomagał Koragottcie jedynie dlatego, że obydwoje byli żołnierzami. Clara i Amy patrzyły w niedowierzaniu, kiedy Koragotta wziął na swoje plecy Arnolda. Doktor i Omar wtedy osłupieli całkowicie. Clara i Amy uciekły do samolotu Amy. Kiedy Arnold zdał sobie sprawę, że Koragotta nie jest żołnierzem, ale tchórzem, uderzył istotę ze swoim potężnym ramieniem. Dzięki temu zarówno Doktor, jak i Omar mogli uciec. Wpadli w wir, nie mając żadnej szansy, by przetrwać i mogliby tak zginąć, gdyby nie Clara oraz Amy, które złapały ich w locie. Doktor, Amy, Clara i Omar wrócili na ziemię. Zdali sobie jednak sprawę, że Pierwsza Mama zjawiła się na ziemi. Ucieszyła się niezmiernie, kiedy Koragotta okazał się być martwy, jednak policzyła ziemi za Arnolda, który pomagał Koragocie. Planowała pochłonąć cały świat. Doktor przekonał ją, by tego nie robiła, wyjaśniając historię mrówki. Doktor uparł się, że mówi prawdę i, że to mrówki są dominującymi formami życia na ziemi. Clara pożegnała się z Amy, wiedząc, że jej nie zobaczy aż do śmierci Amy. Clara chciałaby, żeby Amy żyła trochę dłużej, jednakże historia życia Amy skończyła się poprzez utonięcie w Tamizie. Odkryła małą lukę w tym wszystkim - nigdy nie zostało znalezione ciało. Kiedy Amy tonęła, TARDIS zmaterializowała się nad wodą i uratowała ją, zabierając dziewczynę do Cornucopii. ([[A Wing and a Prayer (komiks)|KOMIKS:A Wing and a Prayer]]) Clara odwiedziła z Doktorem Miasto Tickle i została uwięziona na kolejce górskiej. Ewentualnie uciekła w TARDIS. ([[Welcome to Tickle Town (komiks)|KOMIKS:Welcome to Tickle Town]]) Podczas swoich wypraw z Doktorem, Clara została zaatakowana przez Pasożyta Umysłowego. Spowodował u niej koszmary. Doktor powiedział, że to mogło wynikać ze wszystkich żyć, jakimi Clara żyła. ([[John Smith and the Common Men (komiks)|KOMIKS:John Smith and the Common Men]]) Clara odwiedziła Obsidian Mainframe i wzięła udział w aukcji dla różnych istot. Była z Doktorem, kiedy TARDIS zostało sprzedane i Doktor zyskał bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Zostali zmuszeni, by ruszyć "w zwyczajny sposób" do lotniska Cornucopia, gdzie Amy Johnson mieszkała. ([[Pay the Piper, The Blood of Azrael (komiks)|KOMIKS:Pay the Piper]], ''The Blood of Azrael'') Doktor wybrał się na przygody, kiedy było nawet bardzo wilgotnie i Clara musiała przebrać się w TARDIS. Kiedy wyszła, walczyli ze Shroudem. ([[Shroud of Sorrow (komiks)|KOMIKS:Shroud of Sorrow]]) Trenzalore thumb|right|Clara przedstawia swojego "chłopaka" rodzinieW potrzebie udawanego chłopaka, Clara zadzwoniła do Doktora dwukrotnie, kiedy ten podróżował wokół orbity, uciekając przed najgroźniejszymi wrogami we wszechświecie. Była zszokowana, kiedy odkryła, że jest nagi. Doktor naprawił to, nakładając holograficzny filtr, gdzie dziewczyna widziałaby jego ubrania. Wiedząc, że jeszcze trochę indyk Clary musi się usmażyć, wybrali się do TARDIS i wsadzili go do serca TARDIS, aby się ugotował lub powrócił do życia (Doktor nie był pewien, które). Dowiadując się od Cybermana zwanego "Handlesem", dowiedzieli się o istnieniu planety, która może być Gallifrey. Clara i Doktor wyruszyli na nią, chociaż Clara jasno postawiła swoje stanowisko: Doktor mógł uratować Gallifrey, ale to było w innym wszechświecie. Kiedy Kościół Superpapieskiego Komputera pojawił się, Doktor włączył filtr, by Clara też była bez ubrań. Owy kościół wymagał tego od gości na swoim pokładzie. Kiedy już się tam znaleźli, spotkali Tashę Lem, przywódczynię zakonu. Tasha zgodziła się ich przenieść na planetę, ale zmusiła Doktora do oddania jego klucza do TARDIS, aby nie mógł wezwać swojego pojazdu w najbardziej krytycznym momencie do ucieczki. Na planecie, Clara zauważyła statuę w śniegu, którą Doktor szybko rozpoznał jako Płaczącego Anioła. Będąc otoczonym przez Anioły, Doktor wyciągnął sekretny klucz ze swojej peruki, którą nosił i przywołał TARDIS do siebie, ratując ich z opresji. Następnie odleciał z TARDIS do pobliskiego miasta, Christmas, gdzie dowiedział się, że otacza ich pole prawdy - byli zmuszeni do szczerych odpowiedzi. Szukając źródła transmisji owego pola, natrafili na pęknięcie w czasie. Doktor zrozumiał, że są to Władcy Czasu, którzy chcą wrócić do ich świata. Zostało to potwierdzone, kiedy Handles przetłumaczył język i zadawane przez nich pytanie, jako "Jaki Doktor?". Doktor wyjaśnił Clarze, że nie może dopuścić do ich powrotu w związku z czym, wiele istot we wszechświecie mogłoby wywołać zamieszki, by nie mogli tylko wrócić. Po odkryciu, na jakiej planecie się znajdują (Trenzalore), Doktor zrozumiał, że to jest miejsce w którym miał umrzeć. Doktor odstawił Clarę do TARDIS i odesłał ją z powrotem do właściwego dla niej czasu. thumb|left|Doktor rozmawia z Clarą o cyklu regeneracyjnym Clara wróciła do Doktora trzysta lat po tym, jak zniknęła. Będąc w środku TARDIS, został zwolniony procesu przenoszenia się w czasie. Spotkała tutaj Doktora, jako staruszka, który musiał chodzić o lasce, bo inaczej nie dałby rady. Dowiedziała się, że Doktor spędził te lata na walce z różnymi istotami, broniąc planety przed nimi. Clara zaproponowała Doktorowi znalezienie kogoś innego, by bronił Trenzalore i uciekli razem, zmieniając przeznaczenie, skoro nie ma już cyklu regeneracyjnego. Dzięki temu, Doktor nie umarłby. Clara obserwowała, jak wszystko umiera na planecie wraz ze wschodem słońca, łącznie z Handlesem. Obydwoje zostali zaproszeni z powrotem na pokład Kościoła przez Tashę Lem. Na pokładzie, Doktor i Clara trafili na pułapkę zastawioną przez Daleków. Okazało się, że każdy, łącznie z Tashą został zamieniony w maskotki Daleków trzy dni wcześniej. Program Dalekowy Tashy był aktywowany i Doktor oraz Clara byli pilnowanie przez nich. Kiedy Doktor zagroził, że uwolni Władców Czasu, jeśli Dalekowie spróbują ich zabić, Tasha złapała Clarę jako zakładnika, by go powstrzymać. Doktor powiedział, że nie obchodzi go, czy Clara umrze, czy też nie. Clara powiedziała, że nie obchodzi ją czy umrze teraz, czy później, bo i tak w końcu tak się stanie. Odwaga obydwojga, przywróciła Tashie zdrowy rozum i przeniosła ich z powrotem na planetę. Doktor i Clara wrócili ponownie na planetę, gdzie Doktor po raz kolejny odesłał Clarę do domu. Podczas świątecznego obiadu, była cały czas załamana i słuchała, jak jej babcia opowiada o swojej wielkiej miłości - dziadku. Clara ucieszyła się, gdy usłyszała dźwięk TARDIS i od razu wybiegła na dwór. Okazało się, że jest pilotowana przez Tashę Lem, która przybyła po Clarę. Obydwie wróciły na Trenzalore, pewien czas w przyszłość, zanim Tasha zniknęła. Okazało się, że Dalekowie zniszczyli większość obrony miasta. Tasha rozkazała Clarze iść do Doktora jako że on nie powinien umrzeć samemu. thumb|right|Clara prosi Władców Czasu o ratunek dla Doktora Po ponownym powrocie, Clara zobaczyła Doktora na skraju wyczerpania, który był nawet za słaby, by otworzyć dziurę czasową. Kiedy Dalekowie zażądali poddania się Doktora, ten zgodził się, prosząc Clarę, by została z tyłu. Dzięki temu odniesie chociaż jedno zwycięstwo. Desperacko chcąc zmienić przyszłość, Clara poprosiła Władców Czasu o pomoc, mówiąc, im, że "Doktor to jedyne imię, jakiego potrzebuje". Zaakcentowała również, że jeśli im zależy na Doktorze, powinni mu pomóc. Dziura się zamknęła i zniknęła. thumb|left|Clara prosi na parę sekund przed regeneracją Doktora, by się nie zmieniałClara patrzyła z rozpaczą w oczach, jak Doktor staje na wieży miasta, otoczony przez Daleków i gotowy do zmarcia albo ze starości albo z rąk Daleków. Dziura czasoprzestrzenna ponownie otworzyła się na niebie i Władcy Czasu dali Doktorowi nowy cykl regeneracyjny. Ku uciesze Clary, Doktor zaczął się regenerować i za pomocą energii regeneracji zniszczył wszystkich Daleków. Kiedy kurz opadł, nie było żadnego znaku Doktora. Clara poszła zobaczyć do TARDIS i znalazła go znowu młodego. Jednakże Doktor powiedział jej, że i tak się w końcu zmieni. Powrót do jego młodzieńczego wyglądu było jedynie resetem funkcji regeneracji. Obserwowała w zakłopotaniu, jak Doktor miał halucynacje związane z zboczeniem młodej i dorosłej wersji Amy Pond. W końcu regeneracja się zaczyna, a Doktor zdejmuje swoją muszkę. Clara biegnie ku niemu, prosząc, aby się nie zmieniał. thumb|right|Clara stojącą twarzą w twarz z DoktoremPomimo jej próśb, Doktor niespodziewanie zregenerował się w starszego, nowego Doktora, pozostawiając oszołomioną Clarę, patrzącą się w oczy Doktora. Doktor skomentował swój nowy wygląd, oraz nowe nerki. Ku przerażeniu Clary, TARDIS nagle zaczęło odlatywać w czasie, a Doktor spytał, czy wie, jak ją prowadzić wyraźnie zapominając wszystkiego, kim był i co potrafił. ([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) Nowy Doktor thumb|left|thumb|Zszokowana Clara wychodzi z TARDIS po regeneracji DoktoraPo wylądowaniu w czasach prehistorycznych, nowy Doktor i Clara byli ścigani przez Tyranozaura niesamowicie ogromnych rozmiarów, jednakże udało im się uciec do TARDIS, która została następnie pożarta przez Dinozaura. TARDIS wyruszyła w kolejną podróż, tym razem do Wiktoriańskiego Londynu, zabierając ze sobą dinozaura, a ten z kolei wypluł pojazd, kiedy zaczął się nim dławić. Doktor, cierpiąc na szok po regeneracyjny, wyszedł z TARDIS i spotkał Madame Vastrę, Jenny i Straxa, którzy przybyli zbadać sprawę dziwnego dinozaura. Równie zmieszana Clara dołączyła do nich. Z powrotem na Paternoster Row, Doktor został położony do łóżka, gdzie miał odpocząć. Vastra skonfrontowała Clarę względem jej nastawienia do nowej twarzy Doktora, a dziewczyna przyznała, że była to dla niej duża zamiana. Na górze, Doktor obudził się i uciekł w swojej koszuli nocnej, starając się porozumieć z dinozaurem w Tamizie, kiedy nagle, niespodziewanie dinozaur zaczął płonąć i zginął. Doktor na chwilę "pożyczył" konia dorożka, by dostać się do miejsca zbrodni i odkryć, co się dzieje. Clara wraz z pozostałymi przybyli samotnie, stając koło Doktora. Doktor, wciąż nieco zszokowany, przysiegł, że zbada sprawę śmierci dinozaura i innych niespodziewanych dziwnych wybuchów w Londynie, a następnie wskoczył do Tamizy. Następnego dnia, Clara znalazła gazetę z ogłoszeniem, w którym nazwano ją "Niemożliwą Dziewczyną", zapraszając na obiad "po drugiej stronie" strony, którą obróciła i zobaczyła, że jest tam reklama restauracji rodziny Mancini. Wierząc, że jest to wiadomość od Doktora, Clara wybrała się do restauracji i faktycznie znalazła tam Doktora, jednakże on zaprzeczył, że to nie od niego jest ta wiadomość. thumb|Clara ma problemy ze wstrzymaniem oddechu Clara i Doktor zostali zabrani na podziemia restauracji, gdzie droidy mogłyby zabrać ich organy. Po oddzieleniu od Doktora, Człowiek z Połową Twarzy wystraszył Clarę groźbami śmierci, wyśmiewając ideę Clary, że nowy Doktor może ją uratować. Doktor nagle ujawnił się, pokazując, że cały czas był przebrany za droida i zawołał resztę Gangu Paternoster do działania. Rozpoczęła się walka z droidami. Człowiek z Połową Twarzy uciekł, jednak Doktor podążył za nim. Clara i cała reszta gangu wydała się być pokonana przez droidy, jednakże wszystkie zostały nagle dezaktywowane, zanim zdążyły kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Człowiek z Połową Twarzy umarł będąc przebitym na pierścieniu Big Bena, dezaktywując całą sieć w wyniku tego. Clara i cały zespół wrócili na Paternoster Row, gdzie odkryli, że Doktor wraz z TARDIS zniknęli. Clara była już gotowa pytać o wakat Madame Vastrę, nie wierząc, że Doktor wrócił, gdy się zmaterializował. Szczęśliwa Clara wbiegła z powrotem do TARDIS i obydwoje tym razem zniknęli. Zobaczyła, że Doktor zmienił strój i planuje trochę przebudowę konsoli, co skwitowała, że jej się nie podoba. Doktor powiedział, że nadal nie jest chłopakiem Clary i nie ma zamiaru być. Clara miała nadal problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do wyglądu i zmiany osobowości Doktora. Wówczas zadzwonił jej telefon. thumb|left|Clara w końcu akceptuje nowego DoktoraKiedy wylądowali na ziemi, Clara wyszła z TARDIS, planując odebrać połączenie. Doktor zaśmiał się, że dzwoni jej chłopak, chociaż dobrze wiedział skąd pochodzi owe połączenie. Clara odebrała, słysząc głos Jedenastego Doktora mówiącego, że jeszcze ma chwilę do regeneracji i tłumacząc, dlaczego Clara znalazła zwisającą słuchawkę z TARDIS na Trenzalore. Poprosił ją o zaakceptowanie nowego Doktora i pomoc w odnalezieniu się mu w świecie. W końcu mogli się prawidłowo pożegnać. To w końcu przekonało Clarę do nowego Doktora i pobiegła go mocno przytulić, co się trochę nie spodobało Dwunastemu Doktorowi. Odkryli, że zamiast trafić do domu Clary, są w Glasgow. Obydwoje głośno stwierdzili, że idą na kawę. ([[Głęboki oddech|TV:Głęboki oddech]]) Podróże z Dwunastym Doktorem thumb|right|Clara patrzy najgroźniejszą miną na Doktora, jaką kiedykolwiek miała po naprawieniu przez niego DalekaKiedy Doktor nie powrócił z obiecaną kawą, Clara powróciła do swoich obowiązków nauczyciela. Pan Armitage przedstawił jej nowego nauczyciela matematyki, Danny'ego Pinka. Po chwili niezręcznej rozmowy, zaprosili siebie wzajemnie na randkę. Clara powróciła do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zastała Doktora z kawą. Doktor powiedział, że potrzebuje jej pomocy i zabrał ją z powrotem na pokład TARDIS. Spytał jej, czy jest dobrym człowiekiem, jednak dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że nie wie. Wyladowali na statku zwanym Aristotle, gdzie zostali zmniejszeni i przenieśli się do wnętrza Daleka zwanego "Rusty". Po zmniejszeniu, Doktor wraz z Clarą weszli do wnętrza istoty za pomocą jego oka, by dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało, że stał się dobrym Dalekiem i chciał zniszczyć innych. Niestety, Doktor poświęcił życie paru żołnierzy Aristotle, co rozgniewało nieco Clarę i tym samym dzięki temu dotarli do wspomnień Daleka, mogąc go naprawić. Spowodowało to wycofanie się Daleka z powrotem do najbliższego statku i przywrócenie jego naturalnych zachowań. Z kolei Doktor i Clara wrócili do normalnych rozmiarów. Po wszystkim, Doktor odstawił Clarę z powrotem do szkoły i ponownie spytał, czy jest dobrym człowiekiem. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała ponownie, że nie wie, ale wie, że Doktor stara się nim być. Spotkała się z Dannym i umówiła się na randkę mówiąc, że nie ma nic przeciwko żołnierzom. ([[Wnętrze Daleka|TV:Wnętrze Daleka]]) thumb|Clara rumieniącą się na widok jej bohatera z dzieciństwa, Robin HoodaDoktor dał wybór Clarze, gdzie ich następna podróż może się odbyć. Zażyczyła sobie, by spotkać Robin Hooda, o którym słyszała wiele historii będąc dzieckiem i je uwielbiała. Jednakże, Doktor uważał, że była to postać zupełnie fikcyjna. Przybyli faktycznie do Lasu Sherwood, gdzie spotkali Robin Hooda w swojej osobie, ale pomimo tego i tak Doktor uważał, że on nie istnieje. Po konkursie łucznictwa, Doktor, Clara i Robin zostali złapani przez Szeryfa Notthingam i jego rycerzy robotów. Doktor i Robin ciągle kłócili się w celi, co spowodowało, że roboty uwierzyły, iż Clara jest najbardziej odpowiedzialna z całej trójki i jest ich przywódczynią, więc zabrały ją do swojego szefa. Clara oszukała Szeryfa, który wyjawił jej wszystkie plany dotyczące przejęcia przez niego królestwa. Clara uciekła z Robin Hoodem, który zabrał ją do swojego obozowiska i nalegał, by wyjaśniła mu wszystko, co Doktor wie o nim. Zaczęła opowiadać o nim, a także o życiu Doktora, ponieważ kiedy zaczęła - nie mogła przestać. W pewnym momencie, Clara i Robin wracają do zamku, gdzie Doktor prowadzi rebelię i Robin pokonuje szeryfa w walce. Doktor z Clarą żegnają się z Robinem i wyruszają po więcej przygód. ([[Robot z Sherwood|TV:Robot z Sherwood]]) Clara poszła na randkę z Dannym, ale ich nieporozumienie spowodowało, że wyszła z niej. Po powrocie do domu, Clara spotkała Doktora, który namówił ją, by pomogła mu sprawdzić, czy jest istota, która potrafi się doskonale chować, wierząc, że dlatego ludzie mówią głośno, gdy są sami. Używając obwodów telepatycznych TARDIS, przypadkowo wylądowali w Domu Dziecka West Country w 1990, kiedy rozproszył ją telefon od Danny'ego. Clara spotkała tam młodego chłopca, Ruperta Pinka, młodszą wersję Danny'ego oraz dziwną Istotę ukrytą pod kołdrą na łóżku Ruperta. Doktor, Clara i Rupert odwrócili się tyłem do istoty, by mogła ona spokojnie opuścić pokój Ruperta. Clara poprosiła Doktora, by zabrał ją z powrotem na randkę z Dannym z której uciekła, chcąc naprawić wszystko. Nie tylko pogorszyła sprawę, ale Doktor zadzwonił do niej z TARDIS, by przeniosła się w nim czasie o 100 lat i spotkała Orsona Pinka, potomka Danny'ego. thumb|Clara uspokajająca młodego, przerażonego Doktora Orson był podróżnikiem czasowym, który utknął na końcu czasu. Doktora teoria sprawdziła się, że coś ich tam wezwało. A gdy zapukał w drzwi, cały tlen jakby nagle wyparował. Clara ponownie użyła obwodów telepatycznych TARDIS tym razem lądując przypadkowo w dzieciństwie Doktora. Ukrywając się pod jego łóżkiem, Clara przekonała małego Pierwszego Doktora, że to sen. Powiedziała mu, że nie powinien się niczego bać, bo pewnego dnia będzie gorzej. W środku TARDIS, Orson pyta Doktora, co to było poza jego statkiem. Wówczas Clara wraca i stwierdza, że może nic nie było za drzwiami, czy pod łóżkiem i jedynie Władca Czasu boi się przyznać, że boi się ciemności. Clara poprosiła Doktora, by wyruszył z powrotem w podróż i nigdy nie próbował dowiedzieć się dlaczego akurat tutaj wylądowali. Powrócili do 21 wieku, gdzie Clara przekonała się do Danny'ego i pocałowała go na zgodę, przełamując tym samym obawę ich o byciu parą. ([[Posłuchaj|TV:Posłuchaj]]) Kolizja życia towarzysza i miłosnego Clara kontynuowała podróżowanie z Doktorem, trzymając ten aspekt swojego życia w sekrecie przed Dannym. ([[Woźny|TV:Woźny]]) Kiedy Clara przygotowywała się na randkę z Dannym, odmówiła zwiedzania z Doktorem. Jednakże, kiedy Doktor otrzymał telefon od starszej Madame Kabraxos, która poprosiła, by uratował Kasjera oraz jego towarzysza uwięzionych w banku Kabraxos przed rozbłyskiem słonecznym, Clara dołączyła do Doktora podczas tej misji. Doktor zaprosił do misji również mutanta, człowieka zmiennokształtnego Saibrę oraz człowieka - cyborga Psi, a sam przebrał się za "Architekta", który rozkazał im obrabować bank. Doktor, Clara i Saibra użyli robaków pamięci, by usunąć swoje wspomnienia, a Psi zrobił to manualnie. Dzięki temu mogli włamać się do banku bez poczucia winy, które mogłoby zostać wykryte przez Kasjera, wynajętego przez najlepszą ochronę pani Delphox. Podążając za instrukcjami pozostawionymi przez Architekta, drużyna odkryła sześć urządzeń, które uznały za niszczarkę molekuł. Wybierając bezbolesną i szybką śmierć, Saibra został szybko zmuszony do użycia jednej zanim Kasjer zrobił by wodę z jego mózgu. thumb|right|Clara i Doktor przeglądający główną kryptę w bankuPozostawieni sobie, Clara i Doktor odnaleźli obiecaną zapłatę w środku krypty zostawianą przez Architekta - Obwód Neofita dla Psi, by odzyskał utracone wspomnienia oraz gen tłumiący mający ustabilizować geny zmienności Saibry. Niestety szybko zostali złapani przez Kasjera oraz panią Dephox, którzy zarządzili egzekucję. Jednakże, zostali uratowani przez Saibrę oraz Psi, przebranych za ochroniarzy. Ujawnili, że tak naprawdę te niszczarki to były teleportery. Dotarli do kolnej krypty, gdzie spotkali młodą panią Kabraxos. Doktor uświadomił sobie tożsamość Architekta, a następnie zostawił swój numer pani Kabraxos i uratował ją przed rozbłyskiem słonecznym. Nie będąc dłużej poddanym Kabraxos, Kasjer użył swoich sił psychicznych aby przywrócić utracone wspomnienia Doktora, pozwalając mu na przypomnienie sobie prawdziwego obiektu ich misji. Po uwolnieniu Kasjera oraz jego przyjaciela, Doktor uciekli z planety za pomocą teleporterów. Po ponownym spotkaniu się z TARDIS, Doktor wyrzucił obydwie istoty z dala, gdzie będą wolne od głosów wszechświata. Po zakończeniu całej misji, Doktor odstawił swoich towarzyszy do właściwych miejsc oraz Clarę na jej randkę z Dannym. ([[Skok na czas|TV:Skok na czas]]) Pomimo tego, że Doktor zawsze odstawiał Clarę chwilę po tym, jak zniknęli - prowadzenie podwójnego życia wcale nie okazało się łatwe dla niej. Podczas jednej z ich przygód, Doktor i Clara byli więzieni na pustynnej planecie, gdzie dziewczyna nabrała opalenizny, co zaskoczyło Danny'ego. Po spotkaniu z ludźmi rybami, Clara pojawiła się na randce cała mokra z wodorostem we włosach. Pewnego dnia, Danny przyszedł po Clarę, by pobiegali. Dziewczyna była wykończona bieganiem wraz z nim oraz Doktorem. Innym razem, Danny widział Clarę noszącą kask kosmiczny. Akurat w tym czasie, krążyły plotki na temat relacji Danny'ego oraz Clary po szkole. Podwójne życie Clary w końcu miało swoją kolizję, kiedy Doktor wyjaśnił, że dzisiaj nie wybiorą się na żadną przygodę, ponieważ "ma coś do załatwienia". Ku jej przerażeniu, kiedy przyszła do szkoły, pan Armitage przedstawił jej, Danny'emu oraz pozostałym nauczycielom nowego woźnego, który był właściwie Doktorem pod przykrywką. Odkrył, że w okolicy kryje się Skovox Blitzer i planuje napaść na szkołę, którego chciał uwięzić za pomocą generatorów czasowych chcąc wrzucić go w wir czasowy. Niestety, jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez Danny'ego. Pomimo tego, że wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Orsona Pinka, Doktor go nie rozpoznał. thumb|left|Clara wyjawia Danny'emu prawdę o swoich podróżach w czasie i przestrzeni Doktor wciąż był w stanie wysłać Skovox Blitzera w wir czasowy, jednak po 74 godzinach dopiero, gdy wróci. Zauważając to wszystko, oraz to, że Clara nie wystraszyła się robota i zna Doktora, Danny zażądał prawdy. Clara była zmuszona wyjaśnić mu wszystko, kim jest Doktor oraz o podróżach w czasie i przestrzeni. Doktor jeszcze bardziej znielubił Danny'ego, kiedy odkrył, że jest chłopakiem Clary. Doktor chciał usunąć wspomnienia Danny'ego z tego wydarzenia, jednak Clara odmówiła i zabrała zszokowanego mężczyznę do domu, pozostawiając wściekłego Doktora, by przygotował się na ponowny atak ze strony Skovoxa. Danny czuł się niekomfortowo, że Clara spotyka się z Doktorem, kiedy się nie widują. W związku z czym, dała mu niewidzialny zegarek, który uczynił go niewidocznym dla wszystkich i zabrała do TARDIS. Pomimo tego, Doktor jako Władca Czasu był w stanie wyczuć jego obecność i go ujrzeć, co spowodowało większe napięcie między obydwoma mężczyznami. Kiedy Danny wybiegł zirytowany z TARDIS, Clara poszła za nim, przypominając sobie, że jest wywiadówka. Podczas wywiadówki, Skovox pojawił się szybciej niż to było przewidziane z wiru czasowego, który Doktor namierzył. Zawołał do siebie Clarę i dał jej śrubokręt soniczny, instruując ją, by użyła go i zaprowadziła Skovoxa do TARDIS. Po tym, jak Danny pobiegł za Clarą, Doktor powiedział mu, by się nie wtrącał i zbudował system, który miał spowodować, że Skovox uzna go za swojego przełożonego. Niestety, spowodowało to, że Skovox włączył swój system autodestrukcyjny. Na szczęście, pojawił się Danny, który odwrócił uwagę robota i dzięki temu Doktor mógł wpisać kod dezaktywujący go. Doktor podziękował Danny'emu, ponieważ ocalił świat, chociaż mężczyzna odpowiedział, że nie potrzebuje tego. Jedynie chciał udowodnić Doktorowi, że nadaje się na chłopaka Clary. Doktor zabrał jedną z uczennic Clary, Courtney Woods na wycieczkę w TARDIS w kosmos, by wyrzucić tam dezaktywowanego Skovoxa, kiedy Clara spędzała uroczy wieczór z Dannym. Danny wyznał, że był kiedyś żołnierzem i zna takich ludzi, jak Doktor, dlatego, jeśli kiedyś będzie dla niej zbyt okrutny, ma mu o tym powiedzieć. ([[Woźny|TV:Woźny]]) thumb|left|thumb|Doktor i Clara uciekają, gdy [[Hyperios pojawia się]]Clara zgodziła się nadzorować szkolną wycieczkę z Dannym, więc Doktor zabrał ją na Isen VI, planetę, gdzie mogłaby poćwiczyć. Po przybyciu odkryli, że planeta pokryła się lasem tropikalnym i jest strasznie gorąco. Clara została zaatakowana przez małpo podobne istoty, jednak Doktor ją uratował i razem odkryli, że planeta została przekształcona przez bogatego człowieka, Kano Dollara pragnącego stworzyć swój własny raj. Clara i Doktor zostali zabrani w niewolę przez podwładnych Dollara. Doktor ostrzegł go, że nadchodzi ogromny kataklizm, jednak mężczyzna nie chciał słuchać jego ostrzeżeń. Używając TARDIS, Doktor ratuje dwóch pracowników z podziemnego trzęsienia ziemi i pojawia się na zewnątrz, by przebadać sygnał Gallifrey, który wykrył wcześniej. Pojawił się wielki statek, z którego wyłonił się Hyperion zwany Rann-Korr mówiący, że cały wszechświat upadnie. Wraz ze swoim sonicznym śrubokrętem, Doktor uwolnił zimny gaz statku, umożliwiając wszystkim ucieczkę do TARDIS. W wyniku czego, Clara wykorzystała swoje umiejętności ogrodowe do pokonania robota, którego opętał Rann-Korr. Doktor wyjaśnił, że reanimacja Rann-Korra była wynikiem pracy zmian ziemi, i pomimo nadziei Clary, Doktor powiedział jej, iż nie ma żadnego planu, jak go pokonać. Wrócili na powierzchnię i obmyślili plan razem z pracownikami. Kiedy Doktor wrócił, by skonfrontować się z Rann-Korrem, Clara pomogła robotnikiem odwrócić zmiany ziemskie, umożliwiając by ziemia wokół Isen VI wróciła do swojego pierwotnego, lodowego kształtu. Clara i Doktor pożegnali się z pracownikami i odeszli. ([[Terrorformer (komiks)|KOMIKS:Terrorformer]]) Stroniąc od Doktora Wybaczenie Doktorowi Sekretne przygody Utrata Danny'ego Druga szansa z Doktorem Kiedy Clara została zaatakowana przez sennego kraba, który żywił się na jej mózgu powoli, śniła, że została starą kobietą pełną żali. Odrzuciła wiele propozycji małżeństw, uczyła w szkole w Europie i nauczyła się nawet latać samolotem. We śnie również została zaatakowana przez sennego kraba, i wpadła w jeszcze głębszą sferę, gdzie była młodą kobietą na której dachu pojawił się Święty Mikołaj. Pojawił się też Doktor, który zaprosił Clarę do TARDIS i razem wyruszyli na Biegun Północny w Wigilię. Doktor, Clara i naukowcy z bazy zostali ponownie zaatakowani przez senne kraby, i wszyscy mieli sen o tym, jak Święty Mikołaj ich uratował. Clara przyznała się, że Danny nie żyje i Doktor wyjawił, że on też skłamał w sprawie odnalezienia Gallifrey. Doktor chciał zbadać owe istoty, jednak Clara została ponownie zaatakowana i trafiła do snu, gdzie widziała żywego Danny'ego i spędziła z nim święta. Doktor, by ją uratować, również przyczepił sobie sennego kraba i wyciągnął ją ze snu, jednak zanim to się stało, Clara pożegnała się z Dannym mówiąc, że zawsze będzie o nim pamiętać. Po zostawieniu Danny'ego, Doktor zrozumiał, że senny krab nie zostawił żadnej rany na żadnym z nich i wszyscy w bazie na biegunie polarnym czuli ból na głowie, który oznaczał, że wciąż spali. Doktor, Clara i naukowcy obudzili się, zanim jednak wyszli, Clara spytała Doktora, jak Mikołaj mógł być na jej dachu, chociaż był częścią snu. Ashley Carter zasygnalizowała Mikołajowi, żeby zabrał ich z dala od sennych krabów, ponieważ to wszystko jest snem. We śnie Clary, była ona starą kobietą, która czekała na Doktora 62 lata aż po niego wróci. Kiedy opowiedziała mu o swoim życiu, Doktor stwierdził, że mógł po nią wrócić szybciej. Wtedy pojawił się Święty Mikołaj, który spytał, jak bardzo tego Doktor pragnie i obudził się ponownie ze swojego snu. Następnie przeniósł się do Clary, gdzie zobaczył ją młodą, a razem wyruszyli w kolejne podróże przez czas i przestrzeń. ([[Ostatnia gwiazdka|TV:Ostatnia gwiazdka]]) Pozostałe życia Na skutek jej interakcji z linią czasową Doktora, Clara Oswald spotkała Doktora w wielu postaciach, za każdym razem rodząc się i umierając. Spotkała wszystkie 11 wcieleń Doktora, ratując jego życie. Zauważyła jednak, że on rzadko ją zauważał. ([[Imię Doktora|TV:Imię Doktora]]) Clara spotkała wielokrotnie Doktora, jednak możemy wymienić parę z nich: thumb|right|Clara na Gallifrey * Pierwszego Doktora spotkała, gdy ten kradł TARDIS z Gallifrey. Powiedziała mu, by nie kradł tej, którą chce, a tą obok, ponieważ będzie miał więcej zabawy z nią pomimo zepsutego systemu naprowadzającego. * Drugi Doktor oraz Ósmy Doktor byli obecni w parku z palmami. * Trzeci Doktor przejechał obok niej, gdy ona krzyczała jego imię. Spojrzał się tylko w lusterko, patrząc na nią.([[The Five Doctors|TV: The Five Doctors]]) * Czwarty Doktor biegł na Gallifrey, a Clara chciała go dogonić. ([[The Invasion of Time|TV:The Invasion of Time]]) * Piąty Doktor walczył z Omegą w Matriksie. ([[Arc of Infinity|TV:Arc of Infinity]]) * Szósty Doktor przechodził się po TARDIS, kiedy Clara go zawołała. Ten jednak nie usłyszał dziewczyny. * Clara zauważyła Siódmego Doktora, gdy wisiał na górze lodowej w Odległej Przyszłości. [[Dragonfire|TV:Dragonfire]]) * Obserwowała Dziesiątego Doktora, kiedy był w Bibliotece. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Amy Pond i Rory Williams zostali wysłani o Nowego Jorku w przeszłości, jedno z ech Clary w podeszłym wieku zauważyło, że Amy ma takiego samego bzika na punkcie Doktora, co ona miała. Postanowiła podążać za Amy, gdyby kiedykolwiek potrzebowała pomocy. Pewnego razu, w końcu Amy zdecydowała się porozmawiać z Clarą. Kobieta poprosiła jedynie o przekazanie wiadomości: "Biegnij bystry chłopcze i pamiętaj o mnie", co Amy zanotowała w swojej książce. Pozostaje nie do końca jasne, czy to wcielenie Clary kiedykolwiek spotkało Doktora. (PROZA:'' Summer Falls and Other Stories'') Oswin Oswald W jednym ze swoich żyć w których Doktor zauważył ją, używała imienia Oswin. Przyznała, że pierwszy chłopak, który jej się kiedykolwiek podobał miał na imię Rory, chociaż szybko wyznała, że "właściwie, miała na imię Nina. Przechodziłam przez pewien okres". Clara Oswin Owald Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Postacie gatunku ludzkiego Kategoria:Postacie z siódmej serii Kategoria:Postacie z ósmej serii Kategoria:Postacie z dziewiątej serii